


[Podfic] Peach

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is Not Good at resisting temptations, Aziraphale is stronk, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Not Good at not indulging Aziraphale, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Established Relationship, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wall Sex, a peach is not just a peach, am I ever going to stop writing wall scenes for them?, demonic powers and all that jazz, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: It is just a peach. He’s eaten plenty of peaches before. There is no reason why this one should be any different. He can have it if he wants it. However—he’s perfectly aware he’s being tempted, and that’s why he should say no. He should control himself.Crowley brings the peach to his own mouth, and Aziraphale watches him, transfixed, lips parted and breath itching in his throat. The demon locks eyes with him as he takes a bite, the sound wet and sweet and obscene.~~~Aziraphale asks Crowley to use his demonic powers to tempt him. It's very effective.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	[Podfic] Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126725) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Peach-e91eir)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/podfic_peach)


End file.
